Mortal Kombat: Brotherhood
by Dead stroke360
Summary: The Dragon King Onaga is on the rise, now Shao Kahn must enlist the help from the clans to build up his empire for the on coming battle. Among this, the children of former fighters join the fray. With drama, action, and suspense, what will come upon this next generation?


Outworld was a realm that shared a rich history, a history that had been going for millions of years. It was believed that it would last the ends of time, but a new threat was on the horizon; a threat that put the current ruler Shao Kahn in a hard position. Shao Kahn was not one to admit of a danger a threat presented, but rather he was one to act early and execute any force he could against it.

Inside the palace, Shao Kahn was sat in his char. He was waiting impatiently for two of his subjects that served his empire; Ermac and Skarlet. Eventually the two entered, approaching his throne and bowing. "My excellency, what is it that we can do for you?" Skarlet spoke first, inquiring to why had they been summoned.

"Ermac, Skarlet," Shao Kahn started, speaking in a gruff, husky tone, "I have for seen a threat that is coming. Our armies, our empire, won't be enough for what is to come. It is time we expand and build up. I need you two to seek out the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu. Bring them here at once." He instructed.

"The clans of fire and ice. They are at war, are they not?" Ermac chimed in next, questioning Shao Kahn.

"I do not care for there wars. That is none of my concern. Outworld's concern will soon be shared with there clans, they will realize if they wish to survive they will have to put the fighting on halt and join us." Shao Kahn replied.

"We will not let you down Shao Kahn." Skarlet assured.

"The clans will follow us, we will see to it." Ermac added. "If we may ask, what is it that is coming…?"

Shao Kahn was hesitant, but soon told them, "The Dragon King."

* * *

In the past years the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu where at a long lasting set of wars. Between the raids and destruction of the respective clans, to the death of the original Lin Kuei leader Bi-Han, the hatred was just as strong as ever. Negotiations had been discussed in the past before, but Scorpion wasn't as forgiving as the current leader Kuai Liang. Kuai was the younger brother of Bi-Han and too shared a distaste towards the Shirai Ryu, but he knew the clans suffered from these continuous fights. For the sake of his clan, Kuai had tried many time to end the wars but nothing never came. More blood spilled, more bodies piling up, no true victor.

In the snowy territory of the Lin Kuei, the next battle had been going on. Yellow clad warriors charged into combat against the opposite Blue warriors, clashing in fierce combat. Led by senior member Frost, the Lin Kuei pushed back hard against the invading forces of the Shirai Ryu. The duel of the leaders was happening among the heap, Hanzo Hasashi and Kuai Liang dancing with there blades. Sub-Zero swung overhead and brutally smashed his blade against Scorpion's while pushing him back. Scorpion kept up well and held his stance against the blade, rearing back his fist and striking Sub-Zero across the face. Sub-Zero stumbled back and dropped his blade, running in with fists this time. Scorpion followed suite and dropped his blade, trading blows with his nemesis. Both Sub-Zero and Scorpion were proficient combatants, but Scorpion had the upper edge; being more experienced then the younger Sub-Zero. After blocking each others blows, Scorpion broke the streak by catching Sub-Zero's next fist. Scorpion crunched down on his fist with his hand hard, twisting it and slamming his foot into Sub-Zero's chest. Sub-Zero flew back and stumbled on his feet, wheezing. Scorpion was prepared to make another deadly move, but Sub-Zero recovered faster than anticipated; blasting the charging Scorpion with a icy blast. Taking his chance, Sub-Zero slid across the floor and lashed out with a flurry of punches against Scorpion. The fight was just getting started.

* * *

Outside of the palace, a young warrior suited up in a red and black kostume was training. The warrior was named Cato, the spawn of Ermac and Skarlet. He had shaggy black hair, pure white pupils, the color scheme of his father as well as the magic. Cato was practicing his telekinesis; glowing green as he moved objects around him. He was taken out of this when he spotted his parents coming over. "Mother, Father," Cato took a bow.

"Hello my soon, practicing hmm?" Skarlet grinned proudly.

"Yes mother. I feel my power getting stronger everyday." Cato nodded.

"At this rate you'll become one of the strongest Outworld has seen." Skarlet complimented.

"We agree. You will not disappoint." Ermac had agreed. There son had the potential to be one of the most powerful around. Sharing magic from both of his parents already gave him a upper hand compared to some others.

"I will achieve those standards and not let you down." It had been a goal of his to be one of the strongest, most powerful in Outworld, and with his grind Cato had the chance of meeting that vision. His only true weak point was his blood magic, which had much to be learned. That wouldn't be a issue though considering his mother was the blood queen afterall.

"We must go now." Ermac reminded after a moment.

"Oh, yes, Cato, me and your father are off on a very important mission. Outworld depends on it." Skarlet told him.

"A mission? Would it be too much if I assist you?" Cato asked. Skarlet and Ermac exchanged glances briefly before facing him again.

"I don't see why not. We could use the extra hand." Skarlet allowed.

"We will brief you along the way. Let us go." Ermac folded his arms.

* * *

The battle was drawing to a close, the beat and battered bodies of Scorpion and Sub-Zero being a sign of this. A little bit away, the Outworld trio emerged. Ermac and Skarlet went ahead while Cato stayed behind just in case something went wrong. Cato got into a meditation position and hummed quietly, awaiting the return of his parents. Everything had been quiet, except for the sudden sound of footsteps sinking into the snow. Cato opened his eyes and did a backflip as a fireball flew past and crashed into a tree near him. Cato looked in the direction of the fireball and saw a figure approaching, wearing a orange uniform that looked a bit like his. The figure was built well with tan skin, white pupiled eyes, and a cold look along with dark brown hair. "You, who are you? State your business!" The attacker demanded in a harsh voice.

"I don't know what you mean?" Cato narrowed his eyes, getting into a stance.

"Do not play dumb with me! Lin Kuei warrior, thought you could escape? How laughable."

"I am not a Lin Kuei warrior. Who are you?"

"Hmmph, remember this name as it shall be associated with your demise. Flame…"

Without another word, the orange warrior, Flame, launched towards Cato and struck him with a sidekick to his face. Cato crashed into a tree with a grunt, his fists glowing green. "Two can play at this game…" Cato sneered and cocked his arms back, firing two green blasts. Flame was hit by the blasts and fell back.

"That is nothing i've seen from the Lin Kuei," Flame noted. "Who are you?"

"Cato of Outworld. Remember that name as it will be associated with your defeat."

Cato rushed Flame and started throwing out punches. Flame matched each punch with a swift block and tried throwing out his own blows, being matched by Cato this time. The next punch from Cato, Flame ducked and teleported behind him; getting Cato into a headlock. "Foolish Outworlder, thinking you stood a chance. Instead of asking why you are here maybe I should just kill you!" Flame shouted. Cato was done talking to him and instead flipped Flame over and brought down his fist against his face. Flame broke free and pushed Cato aside, leaping up and kicking at him. Cato crawled back and avoided Flame's kicks. The fight was abruptly interrupted when Flame stopped in his tracks, frozen.

Ermac floated down, responsible for the interruption. "Leverage," Ermac said, looking at Cato, "Tell your mother what we have…"

* * *

The arrival of Skarlet and Ermac hadn't helped with the situation at hand. Ermac had vanished without word during the conversation, which left Skarlet to do the negotiating. "The Shirai Ryu will have no part in aiding Outworld! Our clan is capable of fending for ourselves. We do not need the rule of Shao Kahn to help us. That tyrant only thinks for himself rather than us!" Scorpion roared at the merger request.

"Grandmaster, I respect your clan and understand the concern, but Shao Kahn himself has requested this. If the threat wasn't as big then he wouldn't need your help, but he does. We all just want to take care of this together regardless of past tensions. For our survival we'll need-"

"With all due respect," Sub-Zero interrupted, "This is not the best of times for asking such request. None of us our in the condition to leap into something of such scale as you say."

"Enough of this. The Shirai Ryu will have no part in joining forces with Shao Kahn nor Grandmaster Liang." Scorpion made himself clearing, waving to his clan to prepare to leave. Cato joined up with his mother and explained to her what Ermac had done. Skarlet grinned and looked to Scorpion. "Very well Scorpion. Leave. But maybe you should take a double take on this. Not all of your clan is with you…" Skarlet vaguely whispered, heading back to Ermac with Cato. Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei made a leave for there temple while Scorpion stood there thinking. He looked among the Shirai Ryu and noticed one person was missing. "Flame!"

* * *

At Outworld, Skarlet reported the news, "Neither clan was keen with the idea. However we have way of bringing in the ranks of the Shirai Ryu. The grandmasters son is with us, we will use him for bait. As for the Lin Kuei, we can convince them. We just need a little more ti-"

"We don't have time!" Shao Kahn slammed his fist down on the throne, frustrated. "Forget them. Find as many other recruits as you can, now." He ordered. Skarlet took the order and left without another word.

"Do not worry about the Lin Kuei, they will turn over. There leader is young, naive, he will see the greater good in this." Reiko, Shao Kahn's right hand man, told him, standing next to him and his throne.

"I hope your correct Reiko. For now, have Baraka and Mileena consult with General Kotal. And if you can, find the Kollector, he may be in the Outworld markets again."

"Yes sir. I'll check on Scorpion's bastard while i'm at it. Make sure he is properly welcomed to Outworld…"

* * *

Flame was thrown into a cell upon his arrival, guarded by Cato. "If you think this'll last, your mistaken. I will break out of here easy!" Flame glared at Cato. Cato chuckled and smirked in amusement.

"You can try. Outworld is littered with powerful people that can take you out, including me."

"You? As if. Had we not been interrupted I would have slayed you."

"Oh yeah?" Cato approached his cell, slamming his fist against the bars, "Save your tongue scum."

"You do not boss me around!"

"Really? Well, i'm out here and you're in there. Therefore-" Cato was grabbed by Flame mid-sentence and slammed against the bars. Reiko entered the room and saw, walking over with his hammer now drawn out.

"I see the new visitor is feisty," Reiko pulled Cato free.

"Nothing I can't handle," Cato insisted, rubbing his face.

"And who are you? Not that I care, it's just more traditional to know the names of your victims." Flame jabbed at Reiko which just made him chuckle.

"You really are like your father. No matter, you'll be taken care of soon enough."

"Go ahead and think that, because once i'm out i'll have all of your heads." Flame chuckled and cracked his knuckles. "Starting with you two."


End file.
